Episode 620: Bailee Madison
Plot Summary There's a crisis in the Muppet Theater, when Kermit and his Muppet friends get body switched by Bunsen's invention: the Body Switcher 300, which cause Kermit to switch bodies with Bunsen, Gonzo with Beaker, Miss Piggy with Rizzo, Fozzie with Sam, the Swedish Chef with Crazy Harry and Robin with Dr, Teeth, Janice with Dr. Strangepork, Floyd with Link Hogthrob, Scooter with Lew Zealand and Walter with Clifford, but luckily, their guest star, Bailee Madison has a full proof way to reverse them back to their normal selves: pulling the lever back up. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Bailee Madison's dressing room door 5 times, and tells her 15 2nds 'til curtain, and Bailee agrees to do the show with all of them. Scooter asks her how she's been doing, and she says, "Pretty Good." *The Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates Tarzan's jungle shouting *Opening Musical #: Miss Piggy performs the Macarena with Manolo and Carol Flamingo *Bear On Patrol sketch #: Fozzie/Patrol Bear frames Rizzo for trying to steal a sail boat. *Talk Spot: Kermit and Bailee speak with 1 another about their most favorite things to do on summer vacation. *''At the Dance sketch'' #: I Wanna Hold Your Hand *Sam the Eagle gives his speech about how stealing is against the rules. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch #: Dr. Strangepork tests out his newest invention: the Wireless Jukebox, which can play music without being plugged in. *Swedish Chef sketch #: Apple Cinnamon Strudels *Veterinarian's Hospital sketch #: Animal as the patient *Muppet Labs sketch #: Automatic Pizza Maker 900 *Closing Musical #: Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Lew Zealand, Rizzo, Walter, Floyd, Link Hogthrob, Janice, Dr. Strangepork, Dr. Teeth and Animal (back to their normal selves), and Bailee Madison, sing Rainbow Connection to wrap things up. Muppet character voice performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Bean, Statler, Beaker, the Newsman and Link Hogthrob (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bunsen and Zoot (voices, taken over 1 character from the late, Jim Henson, himself) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Bobo and Manolo Flamingo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Peter Linz as Walter and Carlo Flamingo (voices) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda, Afghan Hound and Wanda (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt(1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), the great, talented, Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Jane Henson (1934-2013), Faz Fazakas (1918-2013), John Henson (1965-2014) and Oswald Morris (1915-2014). We'll never forget about all of them. Category:The Muppet Show season 6 episodes Transcript Episode 620: Bailee Madison transcript Category:The Muppet Show season 6 episodes